What's it like to have no friends
by Kirinenko
Summary: Haru siempre ha tenido a Makoto. SIEMPRE. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Tinni

ID: 8533

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Primer día de guardería_

Fue la madre de Makoto la que los llevó. Preguntando en la puerta si los dos estaban bien. Haru simplemente asintió. Makoto fue un poquito más elocuente, sonriendo ampliamente y diciendo "¡Estoy con Haru-chan! ¡Así que estaré bien!"

Haru podía ver que la sonrisa era forzada. Makoto estaba nervioso. Sinceramente, Haru lo estaba también. No entendía porque tenían que venir a esta 'guardería'. Los padres d ambos les habían asegurado a los dos que la guardería iba a ser divertida y que iban a hacer un montón de amigos nuevos. Diversión y amigos había sido suficiente promesa para hacer que Makoto se emocionase un poco. Haru simplemente pensó que sería ruidoso, como lo era a veces cuando estaban en el parque y se encontraban con niños que no eran ellos. Haru estaba feliz con solo Makoto. Pero Makoto también era capaz de llevarse bien con los niños ruidosos y agresivos del parque. Él seguramente se llevaría bien con todos los niños de aquí…

Los pasos de Haru vacilaron durante un breve segundo pero Makoto reaccionó instantáneamente "¿Qué pasa, Haru-chan?"

Haru no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos. Solo porque no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. Era como estar asustado pero no exactamente eso. Era más que Haru pensaba que algo malo iba a ocurrir "¿Haru-chan?" preguntó Makoto. Haru todavía no podía expresar sus sentimientos.

Makoto parecía saber lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Haru. Porque sonrió ampliamente y dijo "¡No te preocupes Haru-chan! Si los otros niños son muy ruidosos o demasiado pegajosos, nos alejaremos y jugaremos solos. Como siempre hacemos"

Haru asintió. Eso es lo que le gustaba de Makoto. Haru no tenía que hablar. Makoto entendía y Makoto sería su amigo para siempre.

 _Primer día en la escuela primaria_

Se suponía que ya no debían coger más de las manos. Haru realmente no entendía porque no podían pero, al parecer, los chicos no se cogen de las manos cuando llegan a primer curso. Cogerse de las manos era solo para los niños de guardería y quizás para chicas. Aunque la mayoría de las chicas no se cogían de las manos tampoco. Haru extrañaba coger de la mano a Makoto.

"Me pregunto si estaremos en la misma clase, Haru-chan" dijo Makoto, su tono traicionó algo de su aprensión.

Haru intento mostrarse despreocupado "Lo descubriremos pronto" respondió pero Haru esperaba que estuviese en la misma clase que Makoto. El pensamiento de enfrentar una nueva escuela sin Makoto lo llenaba de terror. Haru se había visto obligado a soltar la mano de Makoto pero ahora, eso era todo lo que Haru estaba dispuesto a soltar.

 _Primer día de la escuela media_

"¡Ah! No estamos en la misma clase" declaró Makoto tristemente mientras que él y Haru leían sus nombres en el tablón de anuncios.

Haru no dijo nada. No sería la primera vez que estaban separados. Habían pasado los años de tercero y quinto en la escuela primaria separados. Todo lo que había significado es que haru pasaría la mayor parte de su tiempo durante las clases en una tranquila soledad, solo pudiendo ver a Makoto durante los descansos. En ese momento, Haru estaría lleno de palabras y a menudo hablando más que Makoto, lo cual era una rareza. No era ideal, pero podían hacerle frente.

"Nos veremos durante el almuerzo y antes y después de clases" señaló Haru, mientras empezaba a pasar a la fase de afrontarlo.

"Si, supongo" respondió Makoto, su voz infinitesimalmente más triste. Solo Haru con sus años y años y años de entrenamiento en Makoto podría haberlo reconocido.

"¿Makoto?" preguntó.

Makoto forzó una sonrisa "¡Vamos a ir a nuestras clases, Haru-chan!" declaró, evadiendo con eficacia la pregunta de Haru "¡No queremos llegar tarde en nuestro primer día! Ah, espero poder sentarme cerca de algunas buenas personas" dijo Makoto "También espero que encontremos un buen sitio para el almuerzo. Hey, Haru, ¿Qué trajiste para comer?" y con una pregunta tan trivial, Makoto llenó el resto del tiempo que tenían juntos antes de que tuviesen que separarse para ir a clase.

 _Primer día de escuela secundaria_

"¡Estamos en la misma clase!" declaró Makoto, de algún modo innecesario ya que haru estaba mirando el mismo anuncio en el tablón que Makoto.

"Bien" fue la única respuesta que ofreció Haru. Sería bueno comenzar la escuela secundaria en la misma clase que Makoto y con algo de suerte, podría quedarse con Makoto durante el resto de la secundaria.

 _Avión de vuelta a Japón_

Haru se despertó bruscamente y empezó a hiperventilar un poco "¡Haru!" gritó Rin, agradecido de que no estuviese durmiendo sino despierto y viendo una película "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Qué se siente al no tener amigos?" preguntó Haru de repente.

"¿Qué?" Rin sonaba extrañado y un poco herido.

"No tenías amigos cuando te mudaste a Iwatobi, ¿cierto?" señaló Haru "Cuando ni siquiera conocías a Yamazaki" Haru se detuvo "Siempre. Hubo un comienzo. Hubo un momento antes e Yamazaki. Entonces te mudaste a Australia y comenzaste de nuevo. No tenías ningún amigo en la escuela secundaria australiana, ¿verdad? Así que, ya sabes, ¿qué se siente al no tener amigos?"

"Haru…" Rin no sabía qué decir.

"¡Siempre he tenido a Makoto! No hubo un principio para nosotros. Nos conocimos siendo bebés. Antes de tener recuerdos, antes de que tuviésemos algún concepto de identidad ya éramos amigos. Siempre hemos estado juntos pero ahora," haru luchó con fuerza para no llorar "¡Ahora me va a dejar! No estaremos juntos ya más…"

"Haru" empezó Rin "Yo" Rin suspiró "no creo que Makoto quiera separarse de ti. Es un gran cambio. Ir a la universidad es un gran paso en sí mismo, pero Makoto también se está moviendo. Sosuke y yo ya nos hemos acostumbrado a estar separados por nuestras familias. Pero todavía recuerdo lo difícil que fue y la verdad es que intenté mudarme con mi abuela durante un tiempo para calmarme"

Hubo una pausa mientras Rin reunía sus pensamientos, pausa que Haru no vio necesidad de rellenar. Después de un momento, Rin continuó "Estoy seguro, Makoto te quiere a su lado y deberías estar seguro de eso también. Quiero decir, podéis leeros la mente mutuamente, ¿cierto? Quizás no sea al 100% pero si al 95%, ¿no? Eso es lo suficientemente alto como para saber si te quiere a su lado o no. Si te quiere a su lado y quieres permanecer al suyo, entonces estoy seguro de que los dos podréis lograrlo. No, debería decir que podéis hacer que suceda. Tú, Nanase Haruka, puedes hacer lo que sea que te propongas. Eso es lo que siempre he envidiado de ti" agregó Rin con una sonrisa.

Haru no dijo nada. Todavía estaba descontento. No se trataba solo de dar los pasos necesarios para estar con Makoto, lo que significaría ir a la universidad de Tokyo. Esa parte era fácil. La parte difícil era lo que venía antes. Había sido tan cruel con Makoto. ¡A Haru no le sorprendería si Makoto nunca le hablaba de nuevo! Sinceramente, Haru estaba empezando a temer el momento en que el avión aterrizase en Tokyo.

 _Aeropuerto de Narita, Tokyo_

Haru debería haberlo sabido, que estaba preocupado por nada "Bienvenido a casa" y con esas dos palabras, Makoto quitó todas las preocupaciones de Haru y le hizo decidir que no descubriría el cómo es no tener amigos.


End file.
